Milch und Honig
by Yuko
Summary: Die wahrscheinlich trübste Zeit steht den Z-Kriegern bevor: Der Quittenturm wurde zerstört, Goku geht es immer schlechter, Trunks und Goten geraten sich in die Haare und Vegetas Laune gerät auf den Nullpunkt. Steht das Ende der Sayajins und somit auch


Milch und Honig  
  
Autor:Yuko E-Mail: Yuko@animemail.net Rating:PG-14 Warning: Sad, depri, angst, lemon, (---vielleicht in den späteren Teilen) leicht OOC Kommentar:Die wahrscheinlich trübste Zeit steht den Z-Kriegern bevor: Der Quittenturm wurde zerstört, Goku geht es immer schlechter, Trunks und Goten geraten sich in die Haare und Vegetas Laune gerät auf den Nullpunkt. Steht das Ende der Sayajins und somit auch das Ende der Welt kurz bevor? Disclamer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Sondern Akira Toriyama! Dabei wünsche ich mir schon so lange einen zu Weihnachten *sniff* ! Vielleicht nächtes Jahr ;_;! Feedback: Ja, Bitte ^.^ !!!  
  
------ Milch und Honig ------  
  
Prolog  
  
"Ein Tag wie jeder andere! Ein langweiliger Tag wie jeder andere!" Son Goku sass gelangweilt und etwas schläfrig auf einer grossen Wiese. Der Wind spielte mit den Grashalmen und die wiegten sich mit der warmen Briese hin un her. Mit der Zeit wurde dem stärksten Krieger der Erde dieses einfache Leben einfach zu langweilig. Nichts zum verprügeln, nichts um ein bisschen Spass zu haben, es war einfach alles perfekt. Kein trübes Wöklchen am Himmel, kein Feind- überhaupt herrschte Frieden auf der Erde. Es gab sogar keine Verbrechen mehr. Nichts! Voll tote Hose! Man konnte meinen, das Leben sei Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen! Naja in der Zwischenzeit traf das auch auf jeden zu! Ausser auf den Sayajin der gerade gemütlich auf einer Wiese lag und sich an den warmen Strahlen der Sonne erfreute. Son Goku kam einfach mit dem friedlichen Leben nicht klar und seltsamerweise fehlte ihm sogar die Lust zum trainieren. Kaum zu glauben, was?! Naja, aber so war es nun! Er wusste schon lange das er der Stärkste sei und nur um stärker zu werden, als er ohnehin schon war, opferte er dafür doch nicht seine Freizeit. Das war eine schwere Erkenntnis für ihn, wenn er auch nicht Schuld daran war. Chichi hatte ihm den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Leider wusste er nicht was mit seiner Zeit anfangen, ausser zu trainieren. Son Gohan war ja genügend mit seiner Familie beschäftigt. Ausserdem hatte ihn die Kampfeslust wieder gepackt und so verbrachte er auch noch viel Zeit bei Piccolo. Sein zweiter Sohn war immer mit Trunks beschäftigt (O.O) und nur selten war er zu Haus. Manchmal verspürte Goku auch so ein Bedürfnis mal nur kurz bei der C.C. vorbei zu schauen. Leider war das unmöglich. Sein Prinz würde ihn kaltherzig töten. Seit dem Tag an dem auf mysteriöser Weise der Quittenturm zerstört wurde hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet. Nur zu ungern erinnerte sich Son Goku an diesen Tag....  
  
:::~~~ Flashback ~~~:::  
  
Son Goku hatte an diesem Tag eine unglaublich starke Energie in der Nähe des Quittenturms geortet und da hoffte er endlich mal wieder einen Fiesling zwischen den Fingern zu bekommen. Ihn hatte diese Aura einfach magisch angezogen und er langweilte sich in letzter Zeit eh öfters. Also war nichts falsches dabei einigen Gegnern das Fürchten zu lernen. Doch als er ankam, war es ohnehin schon zu spät. Vom einst höchsten Turm der Welt waren nur noch ein paar Seinbrocken, die verteilt auf den Boden lagen, übrig. Was mit dem Rest des Turmes geschehen war, ist bis heute nicht bekannt. Zum Glück blieb Gottes Palast unversehrt. Die grosse Plattform schwebte immer noch, in tausenden Metern Höhe, friedlich vor sich hin. Sie war wahrscheinlich vom Angriff verschont geblieben. Kaum auszudenken wenn Dende was passiert wäre. Son Goku landete dort wo einst der Quittenturm stand. Es sah hier nicht gerade so aus als hätte ein Kampf stattgefunden. 'Naja, wenigstens waren sie ordentlich mit Aufräumen!' dachte Goku sarkastisch, der gerade nach Indizien suchte. Plötzlich spürte er eine ihm zu bekannte Aura die sich ihm schnell näherte. Goku war sichtlich nervös. Was sollte er denn sagen. Sie hatten sich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Tja, aber für Überlegungen war es zu spät, da ein ziemlich verärgerter Prinz vor seiner Nase landete. Nur ein Knurren war zu hören und den etwas grob ausgesprochenen Satz: "Du lebst also noch Kakarott?! Ich hätte schwören können dass das Ding, welches den Turm zerstört hat, dich aufgefressen hat!" "Nette Art einen Freund zu begrüssen Vegeta!" antwortete Goku, auch leicht gereizt. "Hm! Ich bin nicht der Freund einer Unterklassenniete, die seit Monaten nicht mehr trainiert hat!" "Huch?! ....Woher...." "Deine Kampfkraft ist immer noch so mickrig wie bei unserem letzten Treffen! Sag mal was machst den ganzen Tag?!" "Naja, ich frage ja auch nicht nach deinem Tagesablauf, obwohl ich ihn mir gut vorstellen kann!" "Ist das eine Beleidigung Kakarott?!" "Nein! Vegeta, das war so nicht gemeint! Ich meine.... was machst du sonst ausser trainieren?!" "Du wagst es.......... Wie kannst du dir ein Urteil über meine Persöhnlichkeit erlauben?!" "Vegeta, nun beruhig dich doch!" "Du hast mir nicht zu befehlen, verstanden! Was verschwende ich überhaupt meine Zeit hier mit so einer Unterklassenratte! Ich hatte gehofft hier einen starken Gegner zu finden, aber stattdessen finde ich einen eingelaufenen Kakarott! Du bist wahrlich eine Schande für alle Sayajins! Ach und noch was: Ich glaube den weissen Kater hat es ins Jenseits gefegt!" Mit einem letzten kalten Blick auf Goku verschwand Vegeta auch schon. Man merkte es ihm nicht an, doch seine Worte verletzten ihn selbst. Noch wollte er es nicht zugeben doch er möchte den anderen Sayajin sehr. Leider war ihm sein Stolz wichtiger.  
  
:::~~~ Falshback Ende ~~~::: 


End file.
